Good Luck Soup
thumb Good Luck Soup est un webdocumentaire s'intéressant à la communauté américano-japonaise au sortir de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Informations générales 'Agence : '''Matthew Hashigushi et son équipe '''Client : --' 'Budget : '$15.803 (financement participatif) 'Lancement : '''6 octobre 2015 '''Durée : '''indéterminée '''Type de dispositif : '''webdocumentaire '''Supports : '''film documentaire, site internet '''Cible théorique : ' immigré.e.s et descendant.e.s d’immigré.e.s japonais.e.s , public américain sensible aux questions de discrimination, d’identité des communautés 'Type de patrimoine valorisé : '''héritage culturel de la population américano-japonaise '''Url : '''http://www.goodlucksoup.com/ thumb|center|670px Synopsis Ainsi que l’explique le site officiel, lorsque le Japon a mis fin à sa politique isolationniste entre la fin du 19ème siècle et le début du 20ème, la côte ouest des USA et du Canada a connu une vague d’immigration japonaise. Mais cette communauté pourtant bien installée se voit incarcérée dans des camps après Pearl Harbor. Il faudra attendre 1946 pour que les camps soient fermés, et que la population américano-japonaise retrouve - difficilement - ses marques. Fonctionnement Le documentaire interactif accessible sur le site officiel commence par une page à faire défiler, expliquant les faits puis affirmant la volonté du documentaire de raconter “une histoire universelle sur l’immigration”, via sept chapitres interactifs évoquant chacun un aspect de cette période trouble. On peut alors avoir accès à des coupures de presse, des anecdotes, ou encore lancer une voix over qui nous en dit plus sur les histoires cette fois-ci individuelles de ces immigré.e.s et leur famille. Il est possible de partager chaque témoignage via Facebook ou Twitter. Chaque histoire a un.e auteur.ice, indiquant sa dimension collaborative. Parfois, il ne s’agit que d’une photo d’archive avec un commentaire audio ; d’une photo accompagnée d’une anecdote... Une fois passée sept histoires, on peut générer un nouveau groupe, ou avoir accès à l’intégralité des archives, qui révèlent la classification chronologique des histoires : Immigration, Assimilation, Discrimination, Concentration, Migration, Evolution, Tradition. Chaque catégorie compte une dizaine d’histoires, pouvant ainsi générer une grande variété de groupe de sept histoires. En comparaison, le film est plus intimiste, centrée sur la famille du réalisateur Matthew Hashiguchi, et explore au sein de ce microcosme la même dynamique entre un héritage japonais et une assimilation américaine compliquée. Coulisses Le dispositif est né d’une initiative individuelle. Le réalisateur Matthew Hashiguchi a cherché à la fois à se reconnecter avec son héritage familial, mais aussi à aborder les questions de racisme et discrimination au-delà du rapport entre Blancs et Noirs, pour explorer la complexité particulière de l’identité américano-japonaise. Hashiguchi a rassemblé une petite équipe autour de lui : Russell Goldenberg, spécialiste en datavision et histoires interactives ; Billy Wirasnik, sound designer ; enfin Emily Ferrier, spécialiste en media studies et directrice photo. Cette petite équipe a suffit à mettre en place en place le projet, qui a tout de même demandé au moins un an de travail, et un financement participatif via Kickstarter à hauteur de $15.803. 2/3 des témoignages ont été récoltés par l’équipe lors de sessions de “''community storytelling” à Boston et Cleveland ; les 1/3 restants sont des contributions envoyées plus tard. La dimension interactive du dispositif est apparue a posteriori, durant le tournage du documentaire ; Hishaguschi explique dans cette interview : ''I didn’t want to make an interactive documentary for the sake of making one. It needed to fit the web and interactive format. While I was filming my feature documentary, Good Luck Soup, I kept coming across other stories and experiences that didn’t fit within the single narrative of the film, but fit nicely within the interactive documentary realm, so I expanded the Good Luck Soup project to include both a feature film and an interactive documentary. '' Il faut noter que la dimension collaborative n’est pas énormément mise en avant, et le dispositif est aujourd’hui similaire à une archive transmédia riche, mais assez statique. 01GLS.JPG 02GLS.JPG 04GLS.JPG 05GLS.JPG Catégorie:USA Catégorie:Tous publics Catégorie:Webdoc Catégorie:2015 Catégorie:Site internet Catégorie:Documentaire télévisé Catégorie:Histoire générale